Unexpected Delays A Metroid Fanfic Chapter I
by Ryoshi-Chan
Summary: After Samus' ship was penetrated by the Space Pirate vessel, she's stuck having to brawl with the Pirates in the dark to protect her precious cargo...But there's something aboard the ship that she considers valuable above everything else...What could be?


Hey guys! It's me Ryoshi-Chan! This is the first chapter in both mine and RukioIkara's fanfic...Unexpected Delays. If you wonder why the action just starts all of a sudden and think there's a hole in the story...Then you probably haven't read the prologue. It was written by RukioIkara and you can view it by following this link here: .net/s/5405682/1/Unexpected_Delays_RukioIkara Anyway...Without further ado...Here's Chapter I!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unexpected Delays: A Metroid Fanfic-CHAPTER I

Samus stood at the ready, listening to the sounds of her attackers. Her gun was pointed at the now, dark corridor of the ship. Then, all of a sudden, the noises stopped. There was nothing but dead silence. Samus didn't let down her guard. _What are they planning? _She thought as the silence was suddenly broken by the sound of metal clinging. Samus gasped slightly. The silence returned, and then…

BANG! The whole ship was illuminated in a bluish tint as a plasma grenade went off. The Space Pirates had used it to blow open a locked door somewhere in the back of the ship. Samus didn't so much as flinch. She ran towards the source of the noise as the ships lighting slowly faded back to the inky blackness it was before the explosion. When Samus arrived at the source of the explosion, she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Suddenly Samus was struck from behind with a shot of plasma to the back. She grunted as she stumbled forward a bit. She quickly turned around, her power beam primed and ready to fire, and she fired rapidly into the darkness, the pirate that had struck her fell in seconds.

It wasn't even half a minute after she had slain that pirate when the room was illuminated with plasma shots all aimed in Samus' direction. Samus had dodged the majority of the shots, only getting nicked by a couple of them. She saw where some of the shots came from and she quickly turned in that direction and fired off her power beam. She downed yet another pirate. Samus saw more plasma shots coming in her direction and she reacted by barely dodging them and firing in that direction. There was a dull thud as another pirate was killed. "Another one smoked…" She said under her breath as the cargo ships backup generators _finally_ kicked in and illuminated the ship. She saw the pirates were carrying crates back to their own ship. She frantically checked the crates in the storeroom, which is where her little brawl took place. She sighed in relief as she saw that the red crate marked "EX-03620" Was unopened and still in place. Strangely it was the _only_ red crate on board.

The Pirates had to make a quick getaway now that Samus was on their asses. They loaded the last of the crates that were within a talon of their ship and dropped all other crates. They quickly closed the door of their ship and flew off. Samus sighed and stared at the giant hole in her ship. She hit the emergency airlock button and the hole was sealed off in not but a split second. She saw the crates the pirates had dropped and carried them one by one back to the store room. Samus could care less for the crates The Pirates had stolen…It was just extra weapons for the Galactic Federation, and The Space Pirates didn't even manage to get more than twenty crates on board their vessel. With the amount of crates of weapons in that storeroom…Twenty crates was less than five percent of the total amount of weapons being delivered to the Galactic Federation. She slowly made her way back to the cockpit after securing the last of the dropped crates. She took her Power Suit off and sat in the pilot seat. She sighed, leaned back and closed her eyes.

What was so special about that one crate? Why did Samus panic over the chance of it being stolen? Why was it the only red one of the bunch? What exactly was _in_ that crate? Apparently she knew...And she didn't plan on telling anyone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter...I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and comments are appreciated! I'll be putting out some solo projects here in the future so check back for updates and stuff! If you have any requests, send me a message and I'll consider it! But anyway that's all the time I got for now. I love you all! And I hope I pulled you into the story!

RukioIkara posted a disclaimer for the entire story, but seeing as I know SOMEONE's gonna say something about it I'll post my own disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN METROID. SAMUS, THE SPACE PIRATES, METROIDS, AND THE X PARASITE ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO. ALL CHARACTERS AND ELEMENTS ADDED BY RUKIOIKARA BELONG TO HIM. ALL CHARACTERS AND ELEMENTS ADDED BY ME BELONG TO ME.

Later guys! And like I said...I love you all!


End file.
